


The Distance

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Pre-Slash, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-25
Updated: 2006-03-25
Packaged: 2019-02-02 16:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12730455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack awaits Daniel's return.





	The Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

The sky has lost it's color   
The sun has turned to grey   
At least that's how it feels to me   
Whenever you're away 

"Oh, for cryin' out loud!!" Jack exclaimed. He very nearly threw the pot across the room. He should have **known** better. What the Hell had possessed him to think that with everything else on his mind he was going to be able to even **attempt** to manage this pottery thing? 

He'd become much more skilled at the pottery wheel after the situation with the time loop, that was true. But Jack just couldn't concentrate. He'd been up all night, and he was exhausted. But that wasn't the real problem. 

The real problem was Daniel. Or rather, the absence of Daniel. 

"It's only three days, Jack," Danny had been endlessly patient with him when Jack had completely lost it. After the General had announced that Dr. Jackson would be accompanying SG-3 on a mission to R4X-096. 

He had truly and royally fucked up this time. After what had happened at Daniel's apartment, Jack had been damn near positive he'd just killed the best thing that had ever happened to him. Daniel sure had picked a real winner. It had taken Daniel throwing himself at Jack before Jack had realized that he was in love with Daniel. 

"This isn't goodbye Jack, not yet." 

_Really, Danny?_ Jack had thought at the time. How long would it take before Daniel opened his eyes and realized he'd made the biggest mistake of his life? Probably not long, Danny was smart. He was the smartest person Jack knew and that was counting Carter and Hammond. Daniel just **knew** , and not just book stuff, he knew people, he made better judgment calls than any of the other team members. 

Daniel was also a shit load stronger than him. Jack knew that. Had known it for years and for years it had irked him. How was it that this gentle scholar had been through so much more than a Special Ops officer? Daniel was such a better person than he was. _Stronger than me,_ Jack thought again. 

If this didn't work out...and Jack was determined to make it work out...Daniel would be able to go on. He could move on with his life, Jack couldn't. He'd lost too many people; everyone he cared about left. _No worse than Daniel..._ Daniel really **had** lost everyone...everyone but Jack, Carter, Teal'c, Janet, Cassie and Hammond. That **was** Daniel's life...his family. 

_Stronger than me..._ Daniel had proven that the night at Jack's house. He'd thrown himself at Jack, and Jack had let him fall flat on his face. Daniel had then turned right around and caught Jack before he fell even while Danny himself was still tumbling to the ground. So much stronger than Jack.... 

I still believe my feelings   
But sometimes I feel too much   
I make believe you're close to me   
But it ain't close enough   
Not nearly close enough 

Jack was unsure of exactly when he'd fallen in love with the archaeologist. Sometime between after Sha'uri had died and the time on that goddamned sub. Jack had begun to worry about Daniel more after the Harsesis child had shown up...and he distinctly remembered the feeling that his entire world was crashing down when he'd found Daniel on his balcony after he'd returned from that planet with the light. But, he'd known it before all that. He'd realized it when he saw Major Davis hovering so close to Daniel. Jack had felt what he could now identify as jealousy. And the look on Daniel's face when he'd seen Jack come into the gate room. 

Jack had felt like he was home. Somewhere along the line "home" had become wherever Daniel was. Daniel could cure whatever was wrong with him, just being near him and feeling close to him. Even if Daniel had no idea any of those things were going through Jack's mind. If Daniel knew how often Jack'd come at night crying Daniel's name into the darkness, the archaeologist would... 

Honestly, Daniel would probably have no idea how to react to that. Danny had no idea how much he meant to those around him. There wasn't a single member of SG-1 that wouldn't die for him. Bless... 

Jack probably could have handled it better than he did, but once he'd realized he was in love with Daniel, he'd...well, he'd run. 

He'd run straight to Carter, hiding behind her feelings for him to cover his own feelings for Daniel. What a royal mess that had become. 

I crawl up in the corner   
To watch the minutes pass   
Each one brings me closer to   
The time you're coming back 

Jack was still staring at the floor in front of the pottery wheel. Not much longer...hours maybe. He'd been practically sitting on his thumbs for the past three days, waiting for Daniel to return. Fraiser had sent him home after he'd given her a bigger hassle than usual in the infirmary. He'd been rude to Carter and even Teal'c had stalked away from him. The phone had only rang once since he'd returned home and Jack had threatened the person on the other end with losing a testicle--he'd actually yelled that at considerable volume. But he'd apologized copiously and Jack was pretty sure Hammond wouldn't hold it against him. 

_Not your fault guys, not anyone's fault._ He just needed Daniel, needed him back, here with him. Safe. In his home, in his bed...in his life... 

Damn it, how much longer? 

I'd brave fire and I'd brave rain   
To be by your side   
I'd do anything   
But I can't take the distance...   
There was a key in the door...only one other person had a key to his house.   
It was alright, everything was alright now, Daniel was back, he was back...fine, safe and **here**.   
I will go the distance   
I will go the miles   
That's how much you mean to me   
'Cause I can't take the distance   
I can't take these miles   
I can't take the time   
Until I next see you smile   
I can't take the distance   
And I'm not ashamed   
That with every breath I take I'm calling your name....


End file.
